Fairy Tail: A Brand New Life!
by Mavis Scarlet 0329
Summary: Ever Since Fairy Tail Guild Has Won The Grand Magic Games, More Members Joined. What Is Their Journey? Will They Have To Face The Troubles? Come In And Take A Look At The New Born Characters! All About the New Characters And Of cause Can't Forget The Members Already In There! But I need you to help me with your OC making for me!
1. Charater Used Info

ETO…. Minna, Hope you all like it…. It was my first time having a story on the internet… Due to this…. Please Hand up the ideas you have in your mind now or anytime… YOU ARE WELCOME! ALWAYS! FORVER!

A Story all About Fairy Tail! Actually I wanna to Make a Pretty Rhythm Story... But I think its better for me to make a easier one first XD.  
And I Might Copy Some Ideas Or Points From Anywhere... Basically From Wattpad! But to Be Safe Enough, I change some ideas

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail... I Don't Own Quite A Number Of Things... BUT I OWN MY CHARACTER USED AND MY OWN STORY FORMAT!_**

I May Have SOME Grammar Mistakes! No One Is perfect For Self And Others!

ETO... Lets Start With The OC INFO TIME before anything, i am lazy to stop and write the OC INFO!... And I Will Update Base On hat Character I Need.

_**Fairy Tail: A Brand New Life! By Mavis Scarlet 0329**_

_**Create your Own OC to join this story by a format!**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Guild: Fairy Tail/Sabertooth

Guild Mark:

Magic Type:

Weapons:

Others:(Optional)

Animal Partner:(Optional)

_**(OC INFO TIME!)**_

Name: IKO YUŪMI

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: white Hair Long enough to reach waist.

Eyes &amp; Skin: Sky Blue eyes and Light, fine skin

Others: Dark blue earing

Outfits: Model Elegance Coord (Sangria Rosa from AIKATSU BRAND)

Personality: Cute, Kind, smart, Fast, (Sometimes) Merciless, Scary, fierce, speechless.

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: White, Behind her right shoulder

Magic Type:

Celestial(Summoning the dragon using keys) Dragon Sprite Key Mage

Weapon(s):

1984 different kinds and element of mini knife &amp; swords &amp; Guns &amp; Electric wires &amp; Needles. Each Type and weapon has the number of 879.

Others: She can feel &amp; sense &amp; Touch &amp; hear the DATA INFORMATION ABOUT EVERYTHING ANYTHING she want to find out! When she is reviewing her true inner power, her eyes turn into wine red so she used a white spectacles to Hid or cover her Magic Data.

Animal Partner: Snow, Mini baby White dragon

Name: SHIKI LOLIKA

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: Black hair, fringe swipe to the left.

Eyes: Brown black

Skin: Fine

outfits: Black outer coat, white inner

Personality: smart, Fast, Merciless, Scary, fierce, speechless, Un-emotional

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: blue-Black(Nylon I guess), Under his Black Glove on his Left hand

Magic Type:

Wind Dragon slayer

Weapon(s):

1269000 Of Different Kinds and types of Needles that have element by itself.

120000 of different kind, types and element sword.

3000 of Different Element Guns.

4500000 Of different types, kind, element used, remake Potions meant for making new element and remaking it.

Others: he has a different eyes from others that can read through the person's DATA, magic type and future, History and heart, mind and how to break the spells/Magic or their next moves and he wear a black glove to hide his true inner powers.

Partner: Exceed: Rolex

Name: Shin Ibra

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold-hearted, speechless, fierce glace, fast in both speed and reaction, smart.

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Wine Red(very/Super Dark), At his stomach

Magic Type:

Night Dragon slayer (where it have the powers of nights)

Weapons: (Erza's haven wheels' swords)

Others: nope

Animal Partner: Haven't yet.

Name: Dorothy Miyachi

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: cute, kind-hearted, silence, smart, fast in speed and reaction.

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Purple, Right hand

Magic Type:

Sound Magic

Weapons: White and baby pink two sided-shrunken

Others: able to clam shin down when he is uncontrollable.

Animal Partner: nope

Name: Gemiri Mayumi

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Personality: a timid girl who tries to catch up with the others on magic

Guild: Sabertooth

Guild Mark: Baby pink on her back of the neck

Magic Type:

Imagination Magic

Weapons: Scratch Book


	2. Chapter 01

Hi Guys! Here Is the Chapter 1! It have arrived!

Cautions: I Will/Can Update Anytime BUT NOT really on Weekdays…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…. I don't own lots of things… BUT I OWN my story format and OCs!

-Chapter One- Hope you Give All your ideas you have!-

Master Makarov Pov:

"Oh Man! I am going crazy with those surf placed on my table! Nvm I will ask mire for help.." master makarov thought "Its time for today's announcement!"

He went straight towards the main floor of the guild.(Where he usually stands)

"LISTEN UP! BRATS! WE GOING TO HAVE A MEMBER JOINING IN TODAY! SHIN IBRA AND DROTHY MIYACHI!" Master Makarov Announced through the whole guild.

Shin Ibra and Dorothy Miyachi walked in…

Natsu Dragneel Pov

"OH! I AM FIRE! BATTLE WITH ME! SHIN IBRA" I exclaimed

"…." Shin relied, ignoring me

"BATTLE ME!" I began yelling at shin

"…." Shin still stay silence

"I SAID BATTLE WITH ME!" I was so impatient until he almost use dragon fire punch(I guess?) to punch Shin

Shin Block his fist will with fire with his bare hands"….. Challenge Accept…" He finally spoke that shock everyone in the guild except Dorothy.

"Take Fight Outside!" Master Makarov announce once again.

Everyone moved towards the field outside.

Shin Ibra Pov:

"Trouble…. First Day… Hate….. Lazy…. Annoying…." Words that decide his feeling now poped out on his mind.

TIME SKIP!-They have done preparing and is ready to start anytime soon-

Normal Pov:

Mirajane have a job of saying "TIME TO START!

3

2

1

0

START!"

Natsu and Shin Started battling-

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Shin: NIGHT DRAGON STAR SHOOT!

(Effect: None, attack blocked)

Shin: NIGHT DRAGON BLOW!

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON FIST

(Effect: None, attack blocked)

(mean while….)

IKO have gotten excited "They both are sure strong!"

Dorothy exclaim "YEAH! Shin is the strongest among his Village!"

"REALLY!" IKO yelled so loudly that cause Natsu and shin to stop battling and everyone focus their attention on the both of them.

Shin added " I have no more mood to fight already…" while walking away.

"What the Hell! Hey! Come back! Shin Ibra!" I shouted like mad dogs barking non stop.

Time Skip! _

It was the next day-

Gemiri Mayumi Pov:

I woke up at about 8 o'clock, looking at my clock.. "OH NO! AM I LATE AGAIN!" I dashed out like a racer racing with time.

Brushing my tooth for 15 Minutes!

Bathing cause my 45 Minutes!

Choosing Outfits take my 10 Minutes away!

Eating Breakfast took me 10 Minutes!

Packing my needs and staffs for a 15 Minutes!

Checking everything take away my 5 Minutes!

Wearing my shoes and my watch took 5 Minutes!

To reach there, I took 20 Minutes!

Oh No! Its now 10:05! I AM LATE!

-Shopping Mall-

When I reach there, I saw Dorothy waiting impatiently.

"HI And SORRY Dorothy!" I am late again" I was painting heavy.

Dorothy replied me with" Gemiri! You are late for 2 hours and 5 minutes! Again!"

Sorry for taking a very long time to write one chapter, now I know how does the writer feels! anyways, wish to have no bad replies and give me more ideas on the next chapter! And summit the OC template if you want me to use your character in the story!

Previews: Chapter 02! What will they do? What will there be? Will Sabertooth members found out that Gemiri is with Fairy Tail's Dorothy?

Chapter 02! On Missions!


	3. Chapter 02 (Part 01)

Sorry for long update. I need ideas so. Yup! Please do support me for the very first story I made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the others but I own my story plan!

* * *

Sting Pov:

"Eh boss!" look! Gemiri! With Fairy Tail! Some brats speaking loudly but I took a look and can't believe they are together!

As I start walking up to them, I yell "GEMIRI!" She was shock, but I continued my speech as I walk towards the two little mage," Gemiri..." I soften my voice and lend to her ear close enough for her to listen,"Gemiri,after all this nonsense is settled... come to my office to remove your guild mark immediately. Understand?" She just nod trying to hold back her tears while I walk away trying to look swag but I hear Gemiri's baby cry. I felt guilty for her, but sorry. Gemiri. I couldn't help you this time.

Dorothy Pov:

I was shock for this awkward scene. "Gemiri, I'm sorry. could I offer you with my guild instead? Would you like to join fairy Tail?" I tried my best to lighten her up but she refuse and silence took part because of my lousy comfort skills. Sometimes, I really think I have to train for that skill.

"Sorry Dorothy. I thank for your kindness but... I have to settle my mess I made. Hope to see you again" She sudden sounds much more Mature than she usually use to.

narrator Pov:

'Dorothy, I'm sorry...' Gemini could

n't stop thinking about what had just arrived to her life. As she continue to think, she did not even notice her direction. Not until when she dropped deep down to the forest, and only that period of time she had clear her mind and use she magic to get back to city.

Gemiri Pov:

"Time For Some Changes" she first headed back to saber tooth to clear her guild Mark, follow by going to the saloon to change her hairstyle. Finally, she went to a fashion shop to change her shock... she met someone...

* * *

Hi guys, it's a long time. Sorry for not updating. For those who gave my their characters, I will try and slot out some place for your to take place so please do continue my story to know who Gemiri saw. And I will make a special chapter after I finish part 2 of chapter 2. So ya... I will runs through the program for the special chapter once and if it's going well... I might do more different kinds of special chapters.


End file.
